Acute ailments such as fever, influenza, earaches, cholera, typhoid, malaria, and tuberculosis are prevalent throughout all cultures whether wealthy or impoverished. To this end, homeopathy is a two-century-old science of healing based on matching specific homeopathic remedies to individual patterns of symptoms that stem from acute ailments in each patient. Homeopathy spread rapidly throughout the world primarily for its effectiveness in acute ailments, its lack of toxicity, and its inexpensiveness. Homeopathic remedies are initially prepared by submitting a substance in solution to serial dilutions and vigorous shaking between each dilution, ultimately to a point beyond Avogadro's number. Modern research has proven that shaking and diluting produce nano-clusters, which carry the same complex energy frequencies belonging to the original substance.